Always in My Mind
by Lucyferina
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione and Severus are bound. Will a meddling Albus succeed in his plan to put them together? We will see our favourite couple fighting for their feelings and their lives. SSHG
1. Default Chapter

AN: The story takes place in Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts, there will be seven chapters that will be posted soon. If someone would like to beta the other six chapters please email me. Thank you.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, I only own the plot.

"Always in My Mind"

"When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change;

at such moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not ready.

The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back.

A week is more that enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny"

Paulo Coelho

1. The spell gone awry.

She had agreed to go along with the silly incantation because she did not trust any of the people involved in the spell. They had told her that they were able to perform it. She had snorted, a binding spell was no easy thing and to complicate the matter Ron, Harry and Ginny were all very sloppy in their charm classes.

She sighed, she was Head Girl and she should have stopped them but as usual, she was torn between loyalty to the school and to her friends. The decision had been easy to make when Ron had made his puppy eyes and pleaded with her to –please-please-please- not turn them in and to come along.

She had been –in like- with Ron for a long time and she knew deep down that he felt the same, only that he was too shy to even invite her out for a date. So, she was waiting patiently for him to declare himself and to make all her dreams come true.

Love. She was not sure what it meant yet but she had always thought a lot about it. She knew that she liked Ron but she did not know passion and desire. She had to admit that she had always been too busy with books and homework.

She mused, it was strange that she was thinking about love at that moment while she was going to perform an obviously not functioning spell. She came out of her reverie when they arrived at the spot chosen for the spell.

They were near the Forbidden Forest, they wanted to make a binding spell that would let each of them to be able to track down the other everywhere. Harry had worked out the idea because after losing Sirius he was very concerned about the safety of his friends.

She knew she should have researched it before agreeing, but she had been so busy and she decided to trust her friends. Hermione was as well very sure that nothing was going to come out of it.

She would have time to contemplate her stupidity after the event that occurred that night.

They were in a circle and they started to chant and to repeat an old formula which they had before memorized. Harry had told Hermione that she was going to be the last to repeat the chant. After that they had to take out their wand and to connect them.

Hermione had just finished repeating the words of the spell, she took her wand out and when she tried to connect with the others she was pushed back by a sudden 'pop'.

Her wand had connected with another one and had made an eerie white light.

When she opened her eyes she watched in horror to whom the wand belonged.

Severus Snape had just apparated in the centre of their circle and Hermione's wand had just connected with his one.

He looked at her curiously with a mixture of annoyance, shock, anger and pain. He tried to say something but he just fainted on the hard ground.

Hermione did not lose precious time, she shouted at Ron to go and fetch the Headmaster and to Harry to get Madam Pomfrey.

She swiftly took her Professor's head on her lap and waited for the help to come.

Ginny was white as chalk and tried to say something, 'Hermione. Do you think…?'

But Hermione whispered, 'Not now Ginny.' On her pretty face was evident a slight feeling of fear for her Professor's health and anger at her stupidity for having followed her friends in this madness.

Ginny tried again, 'But Hermione, do you think the spell…?'

Hermione shushed her and looked down at her greasy Professor who was now connected to her in a way that she still did not know. The spell had provoked something but she was not going to know the extent of it until much later.

Professor Snape suddenly opened his eyes and tried to move away from her, but she firmly held his head and said, 'Sir, you should not move. I have called the Headmaster and he is coming. Please, we are trying to help you.'

He was weak and the tone of her voice was very serious. He knew that all this little Gryffindors were aware of his job as a spy and the aftermath of the Cruciatus curse left him with no energy. He fainted again with the memory of the face of a worried Hermione Granger.

The Headmaster, together with the mediwitch took the Potion Professor straight to the infirmary. He told the four of them to see him after breakfast the next day, he was very curious to know what they were doing out there.

Hermione was worried sick about the whole incident, but Harry reassured her by saying that the Headmaster's eyes were twinkling.

Hermione felt even worse, it was not a good sign.

…The consequences of the spell…

Hermione could not sleep that night, every time she tried to close her eyes the scene of Professor Snape apparating into the circle, their wands connecting and making a white light, made her open her eyes quickly.

She was angry with her friends for risking her Head Girl badge, she felt dumb for not knowing what the spell was about and finally, she was terrified to talk with her Potion Professor about it all.

In the infirmary a very weak Severus Snape opened his eyes and met the worried look of Albus.

'Severus, how do you feel? You gave us quite a scare yesterday night.' Albus whispered.

Severus tried to reply but came out a very hoarse sound, 'I am alive and it is enough for me.'

Albus was saddened by his answer, Severus did not have any hope for is life and Albus wondered many time how could he have failed this child so gravely. Then, a ray of hope shone through, yesterday night the spell had connected Hermione Granger and Severus Snape and if he played well the cards, it would result in a wonderful chance to save Severus.

Severus saw the twinkling in Albus' eyes and asked, 'Why are your eyes twinkling old friend?' And then he remembered the night before and sneered, 'What were the four brats doing in the Forest?'

Albus sat near the black haired man who was like a son to him and sighed, 'Apparently, Harry took his friends out to create a kind of tracking spell, but you apparated in the middle of the incantation and your wand collided with Miss Granger's one.'

Severus' face showed a mask of indifference and asked, 'So, what happened? Did you dissolve the spell?' Anyone who did not know Severus Snape would think that he was uninterested but by the twitch under his left eye, Albus could see that he was starting to get concerned and angry at the whole situation.

Albus smiled, 'Not yet, I will have to discover which spell it is and what are the effects of it. After that, we will be able to study the possible solutions.'

'Possible solutions?' snarled Severus, 'I will tell you what the solution should be, kick the four demented children out of this school and erase this spell!' and then started to cough.

Madame Pomfrey run to his side and gave him a potion, Severus did not want to take it, but after another bout of cough and at the appearance of a searing pain through his body, he reluctantly took the Dreamless Sleep potion with the addition of a calming drought.

Albus rose from the chair and before leaving replied, 'Sleep now, my child. I will talk to you when you will feel better. I will take care of everything. Do not worry.'

Severus, seeing the twinkling, got even more worried. He had always known that his friend was a meddling wizard, therefore, he had to be very careful.

Both Severus and Hermione did not know what was awaiting them.


	2. Which spell did they perform?

AN: Here's the second chapter, I would like to thank everyone who is reading my story.

A special thanks goes to snarkyroxy, my beta, who corrected my mistakes and made the whole chapter nicer to read.

Thank you to: pathatlon, slytherinapple, zoe and babyruth15 that took the time to review

2. Which spell did they perform?

As soon as dawn came, Hermione rose, quickly left her dormitory and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Since she had been appointed Head Girl she shared her own common room with the Head Boy, Terry Boot whom she knew from the DA meetings and got along with very well.

Now, she was quickly approaching the common room. She entered and went straight up to the boys' dormitory. The boys were still sleeping but Hermione didn't care at all. She sat on Harry's bed and shook the sleeping boy.

Harry opened his eyes and whispered, 'Hermione? What are you doing here at this time of the day?'

Hermione was tired and angry but she tried to keep calm, 'I want to know which spell we used last night. I thought about the words but I don't recall any spell with it.'

She had actually laughed when she first read the words, but they didn't mean anything and so she had gone along, sure that nothing would come of it. But her wand had sparkled in contact with Professor Snape's.

Harry looked at her guiltily. 'Well, you see Hermione, I did some research and I found a few spells that looked good so I combined them together and I guess I made a new one.'

Hermione turned white. 'Did you use part of a Permanent Sticking Charm?' Harry nodded. She went on, 'Fidelius Charm and Binding Spell?' he nodded again. She remained silent for a while and Harry, clearing his throat, added, 'And part of a Repelling Spell, too.'

Hermione stood up and quickly left the room, Harry tried to say something but she was already gone. He looked at the time and then, sighing, he jumped out of bed, quickly put on his uniform and tried to catch Hermione.

He found her almost at the door of the Headmaster's office. The gargoyles were looking at her and waiting for the password. She stated clearly, 'Ice Mice' and the gargoyles opened the door.

The two students quickly went up the stairs and met a smiling Headmaster, 'Welcome, Miss Granger and Mr Potter. What can I do for you?'

Hermione sat on the left chair and Harry on the right one and while she told Albus Dumbledore which mixed spell linked her to Severus Snape, Harry napped.

Albus looked at the scared Head Girl. 'Miss Granger you know that the Repelling Spell together with the Permanent Sticking Charm is almost impossible to break. We now have to discover what the Binding Spell and the Fidelius Charm will do when they are combined.'

He smiled at her, trying to comfort the poor girl. 'Do not worry, Hermione. We will find a solution, as soon as Severus gets better you and he will work to discover the effects and the cure for this spell. I believe that you have been punished enough for the little mistake, while your three friends will serve detention with Argus Filch for two months.'

Harry looked horror-struck at the Headmaster's words but he knew that they had caused quite a stir and did not dare to contest the punishment.

Hermione was totally dismayed to discover that she had to work with Professor Snape to solve a problem that she had caused with her own stupidity. She thought about the man who had been the bane of her existence at Hogwarts and she was sure he would be enraged.

Harry and Hermione left after a while, both with heavy hearts. Harry tried to talk to Hermione, 'Mione, I am so sorry about all this mess.'

Hermione looked at the boy and even though she knew that she had been responsible as well, she sneered at him, 'And what will I do with your apologies Harry? I am stuck with Professor Snape for Merlin knows how long, trying to solve the mess that you and our brilliant friend Ron made! And you know how much Severus Snape loves me! And on top of it all I don't even know which bloody spell binds me with the man!'

She paused her rant to take a breath and then she went on, 'Next time you have a brilliant idea such as this one, please do not come and share it with me. Keep away from me for a while because at the moment I could hex you, Ron and Ginny into oblivion!'

Harry couldn't find any words to comfort his friend, so they parted. She was stuck with Snape and she didn't even know how. He had made a mess once again and one of his dearest friends was now linked with a Death Eater.

…_Severus meets Hermione…_

After one day, Severus was up again scaring most of the students to death. Five days after the accident, Gryffindors had Double Potion and it was the first time the culprits would see him. He was in the worst possible mood.

Albus had not been able to find what linked him and Miss insufferable-know-it-all and on top of that, the Headmaster had kindly ordered him to find a solution with Granger's help.

He was seething and he intended to let the brats that put him into this mess know about it.

When the lesson started, he noticed that the bushy-haired girl had entered without the two side-kicks. Potter and Weasley entered last, and after eyeing with sorrow the seats near Granger, they went to sit at the back of the class.

Snape sneered suddenly, 'Potter and Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness!'

Both students knew they were not late but after seeing the face of the Potions Professor did not dare utter a single word of complaint.

Hermione looked at her teacher and he was surprised to note her amused look in her eyes.

Could it be possible that he was avenging her too?

The lesson proceeded in its usual fashion with Severus taking points Gryffindor every time that the two boys dared to breathe. Hermione at first had found the idea of punishing them very comforting, but now she was starting to worry that she would not be able to earn back all the lost points.

When the bell rang, everybody stood up and ran for the door, but Hermione was stopped by the strong and silky voice of Severus Snape, 'Miss Granger, stay!'

She took a calming breath and approached his desk.

He studied the girl, she was very thin and pale. Obviously she spent her days in the library rather than outside and she did not look like she was eating enough.

He sighed. The girl reminded too much of himself at that age, but for the fact he never put a professor in such a mess.

'So, we are stuck,' he started. 'I have done some reading but I could not find anything on this spell. Did you have more luck?'

Hermione watched him. He was trying to be nice but she was detecting a lot of resentment in his voice. He was probably keeping his shouting for later, hoping that first she had some precious information about their predicament.

'I searched for the effects of the two spells together and I found an article.' She had researched a lot and she was dreading having to explain the exact nature of the problem they were facing.

She cleared her throat, 'Well, the Fidelius Charm is used to conceal a secret inside someone's soul while the Binding Charm should bind a person to an object. In our case it was used in a spell concocted to link people who cared with each other. The article was saying that in 879 BC, a witch wanted to protect her husband from his enemies and she performed this spell. The result was to link the two of them, to unite their souls. While one of them was alive the other could not die and they could not be separated for more than a day, else the spell would take the two back to the last place they had been together.'

He posed the next question very carefully, because he knew he wouldn't like the answer. 'Why did this not happen with us? Why we were not taken back to the Forest after a day?'

She replied, 'Well, to answer your first question, I believe that there is a certain distance we can be from each other before the spell comes into effect. We see each other at every meal so possibly that is enough to satisfy the magic.'

She took a calming breath. 'There is a very serious side effect if the spell is not used correctly. The problem is that the two people have to love and respect each other deeply, otherwise after a year living with the spell they will both die. That is what happened to the couple I mentioned, because he did not love her enough.'

Severus paled. 'Love? That we should love and respect each other? Have you got any idea of the danger you have put us in? We are going to die in a years time!'

'Sir, it's not only my fault! You Apparated in the middle of the circle!' she retorted, and then she put her hands over her mouth. She had never been that disrespectful to any teacher.

'Ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of respect, and detention with Filch tonight.' He approached her and when he saw her taking a step backward, he smirked.

He moved near enough to whisper in a deadly cold voice, 'Do not ever dare using that tone of voice with me. You and your little friends should not have been outside after curfew. Now leave, before I change my mind and take away more points.'

He was still smirking when she disappeared as fast as her feet could carry her.

Hermione was hurt by his words and she was scared to death. They were bound to each other and she was going to have to learn how to love him. He was a Death Eater, and a spy. He had always been ruthless; what could he possibly do to make her love him?

She had been hopeful that together they could find a solution, but if they couldn't even stand each other's company for more than a few minutes, how were they going to survive?

He despised her and she disliked him as well, and now she had to try to love him!

Love and Snape in the same phrase made her shudder with disgust at the present moment, but at least she was willing to consider. He had been rude and had made it clear that they were going to die.

She sighed. She had been right in neglecting to mention the other minor side effect. Their soul was now one and therefore they were connected in a mental way. After a week under the spell she would be able to feel his emotion and vice versa.

And the week ended tonight.


	3. Severus and his anger

AN: Thanks a lot to snarkyroxy (my wonderful beta), read her fiction is really good!

Thanks to the people who reviewed: Natsuyori, kcrazyk, Snape's Witch (thanks for the 'bound' word), Pathatlon, LiseGirardi, Winter Fae (thanks a lot, it helps to know that people like what you write), Riley Black, BabyRuth15 (as soon as I can I'll leave a review for your story)

3. Severus and his anger

Snape was sitting on the sofa by the fireplace in his private quarters. The fire was warming the room just as surely as the Old Ogden's Firewhiskey was warming him.

He had found the article that the Granger girl had read and he was pissed off that she left out the last bit of information. He snorted. She was probably too scared to utter one more single word.

That was how he liked his relationship with his students. They had to fear him and to feel that he was in charge. Gryffindors had to keep away from him even more than all the other houses. He disliked them with a passion! They were all fools, displaying their hearts on their sleeves and flaunting all that bravery! Disgusting.

Miss Granger was going to need all the courage she could muster because from now on, they were stuck with each other.

Tonight they were going to start feeling each others emotions and on top of that, they were going to be able to track each other.

He sighed. He was not going to be able to keep her off his mind. It was true that he was a good Legilimens and Occlumens but the point was to block external intrusion. This was different. They were sharing their soul and therefore, she was part of him.

Another disgusted grunt came out of his mouth. Stuck with a Gryffindor Mudblood and know-it-all witch.

He did not want her to be privy of his life; being a spy was hard enough without considering that from now on she would feel when he was in pain. She would be able to sense his dream, too, or more accurately, nightmares. There was a reason why he was always walking around school in the night.

He did _not_ want her pity! He did _not_ want her in his life, and worst of all, he didn't have any clue how to get out of this catastrophe.

Love, he sneered. As if he wanted it. As if he _needed_ it. He had lived until now without it and he could happily continue to do so for the rest of his life.

She had looked hurt when had said that they were going to die but she had no more interest in loving him than he had in loving her.

In a way, he felt sorry for her, bound to an old and ugly man. Not that she was a beauty, but with a bit of grooming she could be nice. The Weasley boy had been in love with her forever, and that was another problem. How where they going to solve this intricate situation?

The bloody Repelling Spell and the Permanent Sticking Charm made the whole idea to destroy the spell impossible. The brats who had never been able to do anything right had created a bloody perfect spell!

Snape sat brooding for some time, and when Albus came in, he tried not to acknowledge him.

Albus smiled secretly. 'Severus, my son. What are you doing? Drinking alone? Please do offer a glass to your old friend.'

Severus grunted. 'You know where the glasses are and I believe that you're capable of pouring yourself a drink.'

Albus sighed and sat near him. 'Severus, I know that you are angry but I am confident that you and Hermione will succeed in finding a solution.'

Severus looked at Albus. He was angry but more than anything he was feeling miserable. 'Albus, tell me how can we possibly learn to love each other. I'm old enough to be her father and even if that weren't true, she is not my type.' He grimaced.

The look in Severus' eyes cut deep into Albus' heart. This child has suffered all his life. He was a good teacher when he chose to be, and a truly brilliant academic, but he had not known affection and love.

The Headmaster sighed. 'You have to take risks. We can only truly understand the miracle of life when we allow the unexpected to happen.'

'Neruda?' Severus asked. Albus' quotations came always from Muggle poets.

'Close. It was Paulo Coelho. Severus, I just want to tell you something. Love is different for every person,' he began, 'and it depends in which context you have it. For example, I love you like a son. It means that I worry about your wellbeing and that I care for you and your feelings, that I would be ready to give my life for yours and that I have a deep respect for your intelligence.'

Severus mulled over this information but said nothing. He wanted to see where the old wizard was leading him but Albus just smiled.

Severus was very serious. 'Albus, I am worried about this situation. Miss Granger and I will never be able to love each other, and because of it, we will both die.'

Albus sighed. 'Severus, I beg to differ. I believe that you should at least try to find common ground. Both of you are highly intelligent and you are brave. You have always felt that you've had to prove your worth. And above everything, both of you have a wonderful heart. Severus, just try to consider the possibility that, beyond saving your life, your union may be beneficial to you both.'

Severus rose from the sofa, 'Beneficial to her? To be shackled to this ugly, older man? To be shunned and to have her life ruined because she lives with the greasy bat of the dungeons?' He left the room with his robes billowing behind him, and leaving a distressed Headmaster sitting on his sofa.

Albus put his face in his hands. The first thing Severus had to learn was to love himself.

_...Hermione and her friends…_

Hermione had sat through all her lessons with the words of her Professor echoing in her mind. _We are going to die._

She was not sure that she could love the Potions Master either. Since the beginning of the year, Ron has been hinting about the two of them going out on a date and she felt he was going to kiss her soon.

But now, she would be forced to give up Ron and her adolescent dreams, because if she did not start to love Severus Snape she would die. Hermione Granger was nothing if not determined. She had a long life ahead of her, and she was not going to give it up while there was the slightest chance of survival, even if that chance involved the stubborn Potions Master.

She was determined to find a solution either to break the spell or to love him.

After all, he was smart and he wasn't a Malfoy. That was at least something that made her feel better. He was not handsome, but with some work he could be decent looking. She knew that she was not beautiful but she could improve.

It was true that on many occasions he had been nasty and unpleasant but he had defended she, Harry and Ron in moments of danger. Nobody was perfect and he probably was less perfect than most, but they had to make this work!

She was desperate, she had dreams and hopes and everything had been shattered by her stupidity! How could she ever forgive herself!

She knew that the road to Snape's heart would be long and difficult and she was hoping at the end there was indeed a heart to win over. She wondered that she had never seen him smiling or happy; he had never participated in dances and festivities. He wasn't the average man, but then she wasn't an average girl either.

She preferred books to Quidditch, and she'd rather discuss an article of a newspaper than go out partying. Really, the only marked difference between her and Snape was that she was lucky enough to have friends.

Speaking of them, they were approaching her chair in the common room with a look of utter remorse. She had been avoiding them for the whole week but now she had to tell them the truth, most of all to find in them a little bit of comfort.

After she told them the whole story, she was stunned by the sudden anger of Ron, who couldn't decide whether to kill Harry, Snape or himself.

Harry was desperate too; he had ruined the life of the two people he loved most in the world.

Ron went to look out of the window, trying to calm down enough to say something, and Hermione approached him and hugged him from behind. She whispered, 'Ron, I am really sorry about us. I know that there may have been more that friendship between us but I want to live and in order to do so I have to try and love Snape.'

He whispered back, 'Hermione, you know how much I care for you and how many expectations I had for us. I will do anything possible to help you find a way out but if the only way is to love him, I will do my best to accept it. I cannot promise you that I will be happy or that I will ever forget you and forgive myself for this mistake, but I will be there for you.'

Hermione was crying and Ron turned his anger towards Snape. 'He is a greasy git and he does not deserve you! I promise you that if he ever hurts you, I will personally kill him.'

Harry watched, feeling the pain of his friends. He thought that after Sirius' death nothing could be worse, but this was. He vowed that Voldemort was going to pay for all this pain; he was going to kill him or die in the attempt.

He went to join his friends and they hugged each other and stayed close until dinner time.

Severus was sitting at the staff table as the "Golden Trio" entered the Hall, arm in arm. After a week, they had finally made peace and watching Granger, he noticed that she had been crying. Surprisingly, he noted that both boys appeared to have been crying too.

The Headmaster followed Severus' gaze, and upon seeing the Gryffindors, leaned close to the Potions Master and said, 'You see Severus, that is love too.'

He nodded and after a few minutes he left the room, unaware he was being followed by the thoughtful gaze of Hermione.


	4. Potions and Spells

AN: I am still grateful to my beta snarkyroxy who is making my work so much better

Thanks to smiles28, pathatlon, crazy-pyscho, natsuyori, watergoddesskasey, babyruth15, llCrayolall, MagickAlianne for reviewing

4. Potions and Spells.

Hermione followed Snape as soon as she could find an excuse to satisfy her friends. She caught up with him near the Potions classroom.

'Sir, may I speak with you?' she asked him.

Severus looked at the girl, and not finding any plausible excuse to refuse her, he nodded. 'Come with me.'

Hermione followed him and was surprised that he was not taking her into the classroom. They reached a wooden door with a painting of a goose where he uttered an incantation that she could not decipher and then they entered a room.

Looking around, she saw a sofa in front of the fireplace, a desk with lots of parchments on it and a large library containing many kinds of books. There were two other doors. One probably led to his bedroom, but the other…?

Severus noticed the inquisitive look on Hermione's face, and seeing her looking with curiosity at the door, he said, 'That door leads to my private lab. Do you want to see it?'

She looked at him in shock and surprise, but nodded and followed him. The lab was stunning; shelves upon shelves of ingredients stored in alphabetical order, five clean tables, tools of every shape and size, and at least seven cauldrons.

'Here is where I do my research,' he curtly said. 'Now, what do you want?'

She fidgeted a bit with the hem of her robe. 'Well, sir, I thought that we should organize some meetings to research a solution for our spell. I just wanted to know how we are going to plan it.'

He beckoned for her to follow him. They re-entered his living room and he motioned her to sit on the sofa. He stood, giving her his back and leaning on the mantel of the fireplace.

He was radiating anger and power. She could feel he was restraining himself from lashing out at her. He had almost been nice with her.

'You will be my assistant. You have the highest mark in the class and you want to be my apprentice next year, so these sessions will be used for me to determine if you are suited for the position,' he said seriously.

Hermione was surprised; she did not expect this offer. She had considered an apprenticeship, but only with Professor Flitwick. Now, the idea of becoming a Potion Mistress was starting to appeal to her. 'But what about Voldemort?'

His shoulders twitched. 'Do not say his name, foolish girl!'

Hermione got scared and he remained silent until he thought that he had regained his equilibrium. At her silly question he replied truthfully, 'I will tell him that I did it in order to spy on you and your friend Potter. He knows that you are very close to him and he will not complain about an extra eye on you.'

They discussed other topics related to the Fidelius Charm and the Binding Spell and when the bell struck eleven he offered to escort her back to Gryffindor Tower.

Before leaving the room, he took a little bottle and gave it to her. 'It is a Dreamless Sleep potion. If you wake up from now on with a sense of anguish then take a drop and you will be able to fall asleep again.'

Hermione looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. 'I am so sorry, sir. I didn't want to involve you in this situation. It was silly of me to follow Harry and Ron. I know it's not worth much to you, but I am truly sorry.'

He snorted. 'If you have only now realised that following Potter and Weasley around is a foolish thing, you are no less of a dunderhead than they.'

Severus did not say a single word after that, but when they arrived at the tower whispered, 'Goodnight Miss Granger. Believe me when I say that I know how sorry you are. To spend the rest of your life with me is something I would not wish on anyone.'

She did not have time to reply because he quickly left. Those words surprised her; it almost seemed as though he felt sorry for her. She hadn't meant her apology as an unsult to him, but it seemed he had never had a good awareness of himself. His nastiness could be in part caused by that perception.

Hermione did not believe that he was so unpleasant only because of his life experience. She believed that part of his nastiness was his own take on life. She shrugged her shoulders. For now there was nothing she could do but she was going to work to help him a bit.

…_Something strange this way comes…_

The news that Hermione was Snape's assistant spread through the school very fast and many theories were put forward. Some said that the Headmaster had ordered the Professor to take her and others supposed that Snape was secretly attracted to the girl, because he had never taken an assistant before.

Hermione was well protected from questions and gossip by Ron and Harry, who were never leaving her side.

Severus was seething at the stupidity of most theories and glad that because he was the scary Professor no one, not even his colleagues, would dare ask him his motives.

Draco Malfoy was very suspicious and decided to keep an eye on his Head of House and the Mudblood. Something fishy was going on.

Hermione was sitting at the table for breakfast and she looked more tired than usual. She had decided that if she wanted to know who he was she had to feel his emotions. When the nightmares started she woke up in a pool of sweat, but she refused to take the potion he had given her.

The man was really suffering quite a lot. She had never imagined that she could feel sorry for him. He was still a bastard, but now he was _her _bastard and she was determined to work out a way to understand him.

Severus eyed the girl and was suddenly angry, he could feel that she was scared and sad and he knew that she hadn't taken the potion. Hermione felt a wave of anger wash over her and looked up at the Professor. She saw his dark eyes and the warning in them not to fool with him.

Draco watched the exchange, but he didn't understand what was going on. The two had a connection, though, and he was going to find out exactly what it was.

Hermione felt cranky for the whole day and was confused as to whether it was her own feelings or his. There were a lot of emotions in her mind and it was going to take time in order to understand and to discern one from another.

Annoyance and boredom were predominant with small amounts of anger. She was sure that he felt this way during all his classes.

Severus was watching another class of dunderheads and was starting to receive her emotions. She was happy most of the times but on occasions he could feel her brooding. Was it when she was feeling him?

He sighed. How where they going to cope with each other? He could probably come to respect her, despite her friends, her house and her annoying know-it-all attitude… but love?

Love and passion? Could he ever imagine himself sleeping with her? A smiling and very talkative Granger waiting for him in his quarters? He shuddered and he felt her doing so too.

Hermione sensed some strange feelings in Snape; something warm but she couldn't detect which emotion it was and then a wave of coldness hit her again. The man was a volcano! She never would have suspected that he could be this passionate.

Hermione and Severus started to meet every night. There were days where they thought they were close to the solution and others where the hope faded away quickly.

Most of the time they argued about each other feelings.

Severus would shout, 'How many times do I have to tell you, I am tired of feeling this cheerfulness while I am teaching my classes!'

And she would nastily reply, 'Much better than to feel bored to death! You're always annoyed about something. And let's not even speak about the fear that takes hold of me every time you're summoned!'

He looked at her. The last bit of information was a new addition to her tirade. 'You know when I get called?'

He tried to catch her sincere eyes. He was starting to read her as an open book. Sometimes he was scared of how much he knew her and angry that she seemed to know him just as well, even without his consent.

Now she was looking pointedly at her feet. 'You get this aura of coldness around you, and then I feel the pain.'

He sighed. 'Why didn't you tell me before?'

He moved closer to the girl. It was close to Christmas and they had been meeting for three months. He had never touched her before.

'Hermione.' Taking her chin in his hand he lifted her head and her troubled eyes met his own. 'This is what I have to do. The Dark Lord enjoys causing pain, but we need the information. You don't have to worry, I can't die, remember?'

She looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes. 'You can't die but you can still feel pain.' She touched his arm where the Dark Mark was tattooed.

Severus moved his other hand, momentarily tempted to tear his arm away, but he recognised the sincerity of her gesture and instead placed his hand over her own in his arm. He had never let anyone so close since his mother's death. He had slept with as many women as any other Death Eater and could say that the majority of the women had been Muggles and taken against their will.

He was scared to become closer to a woman like Hermione Granger. She was so naive and simple. She enjoyed life and friends. Her world was sunny while his was bathed in shadows.

While these thoughts were going through his mind, Hermione was doing some thinking on her own.

She was surprised that he was made of flesh and bones. His skin was warm although his hand was a bit rough due to the many potions ingredients he had been working with.

Severus was watching the girl and he could feel confusion and something akin to warmth starting to spread from her to him.

They looked at each other and she closed her eyes. He was going to kiss her, he was finally going to taste her soft pink lips.

And then a thought hit him like a cold shower: since when had he desired kissing one of his students? He took a step back and noticed her brown eyes expressing a hint of disappointment.

She took a calming breath and after a few minutes in which they simply stared at each other she said, 'I am going to sleep, sir. See you tomorrow.'

He cleared his throat. 'Hermione, you do not know me well enough, aside from the fact that I am your teacher. I cannot break Albus' trust. However… we could start with you calling me Severus when we meet in the evenings.'

She studied him briefly and satisfied she smiled. 'Are you sure?'

He was slightly smirking but he nodded.

Hermione's smile widened. 'Goodnight, Severus.' And with that she left the room, still a bit disappointed but satisfied with the final outcome.

She did not know when she had started to accept him in her life, but she was beginning to see different sides of him and tonight he had been almost sweet with her. She went to sleep thinking about him, about Severus, now she was calling him by his first name.

Severus was feeling giddy. He did not know how much of the sensation was his or hers, but he definitely felt that tonight something had been started.

He was not ready to consider Hermione a woman but he had come closer to that tonight. Nobody has ever wanted to touch him intentionally and he was pleased to know she was not repulsed by him.

She was still so young and innocent, though. Severus felt an odd sense of misery that he had to ruin something so pure.


	5. Christmas time

AN: Thanks to Snarkyroxy for the beta reading of this chapter, as usual she made it much better…

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing.

5. Christmas time

After the strange accident, their meetings had been very quiet and they were both keeping their distance from one another. Hermione for shyness and Severus for correctness; after all he was still her teacher.

The day before the Christmas holidays, Hermione said, 'Severus, would you like to come home with me? I told my parents about our situation and they would like to meet you.'

Severus looked at her. 'Go home with you? To meet your parents? Well, Hermione.' He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hermione knew that he was taking his time answering, trying to find an excuse. 'Severus, may I remind you that we can't be far from each other for more than a day. How are we going to explain to everyone why I come back to Hogwarts every twenty-four hours?'

He looked at her. 'All right. I suppose I have no choice, but I am telling you now that I will _not_ sing Christmas carols with your family and I totally refuse to wear anything red at the end of the year!'

Hermione started to laugh at the image of Severus Snape wearing a red robe for New Year's Eve. He glared at her. 'What is so funny?' and she started to laugh even more.

He was not used to have happy people around, but ever since Hermione has entered his life like a tornado, he had been feeling her cheerful influence more and more. And then, an image of himself wearing red robes entered in his mind, he looked at her and saw the mirth in her eyes.

He found the image insulting but she found it very funny, and her laugh was contagious. He felt his lips tugging upward in a kind of smile.

The ice was broken once again and the two of them made preparations for the next day.

Draco Malfoy had been spying on Snape since the announcement that Granger was his assistant and he had been noticing their secretive glances occurring more frequently. Sometimes, he could swear he had seen her smiling at him. The best piece of information, though, was the fact that he had heard her call him Severus.

His father would be pleased with this news. Lucius had been released in October and had kept a low profile, but he was still working for their Lord.

The Dark Lord had long suspected Snape of being a traitor but he had never had any definitive proof... until now… Draco Malfoy was going to help in that department. The idea of a Mudblood using his Professor's given name was preposterous!

So Severus and Hermione started their holiday in a good mood not knowing that someone was plotting in the shadows.

The first meeting between her parents and Severus was traumatic, but after the initial embarrassment the Granger's remembered their good manners and tried to put him at ease.

Hermione's father started to warm up when he discovered Snape was the equivalent of a Chemistry teacher and the two men started a conversation on the differences between muggle and wizard ingredients.

Her mother took Hermione with her in the kitchen and asked, 'Hermione how are you feeling?'

She smiled. 'Well, I didn't imagine I'd come back home with him. I mean, I thought that Ron was going to be _the_ one but I must admit Severus is a decent man and he's very intelligent. I probably liked Ron for the wrong reasons; Severus and I have much more in common and I enjoy the time I spend with him.'

Her mother nodded and left any more of the discussion for another time. That night she was won over by the dark Professor after his compliments for her cooking and she was totally surprised when he gave her some new recipes to try out.

The holidays passed quickly and Hermione found herself at Hogwarts sooner than she expected. Severus, who at the beginning had been quite suspicious and pessimistic about the whole _meet-the-parents_ ordeal, had been pleasantly surprised to be accepted and liked by the Grangers.

He now saw Hermione in a totally different light. She was generous and brave because her family had brought her up well. The three of them were bookworms and he enjoyed the evenings spent with them reading in front of the fire. All in all, he could almost get used to that life.

Draco Malfoy had reported the information to his father and he had been surprised when Lucius made him promise not to talk about it with anyone.

Lucius had just said, 'The right time will come and you can be sure that he will pay. For now he is still useful to the cause.' Draco had nodded to his father and agreed with him to leave the two of them alone.

…_Three days with Severus Snape…_

Hermione had started her second term very relaxed but she soon began to feel the approach of the NEWTs and frantically started her revision.

Severus noticed her tiredness and insisted he see her eating at least three times per day. He was watching her at every meal and she felt forced to eat. After a while she discovered that she had more energy to study and she swore to never skip a meal.

By Easter time, the students were frantic. Hermione was almost finished with studying and when Severus asked her to spend three days with him, she agreed.

'Where are we going Severus?' she asked curiously. 'Are you taking me to a warm place? What should I pack?'

He smirked. 'Calm down Hermione. I am going to take you to Cornwall; I want to show you where I grew up.'

She was genuinely surprised about it and happy because it meant that he was really starting to accept her into his life. They made the arrangements for the short holiday and they Apparated to his house on Friday afternoon.

Hermione looked around. The house was not big, but not tiny either. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and finally, a beautiful garden surrounding it.

He watched her in silence; she was an inquisitive child and he appreciated that. He sighed. Sometimes he was not able to imagine the two of them together.

Hermione noticed the change of mood in her professor and so asked, 'Severus which one is my room?' Pointing at the two doors leading to the bedrooms.

He replied, 'My old room is the one on the left but you can choose whichever you like.'

She grinned and predictably chose that room.

He was somehow relieved. He was not sure that he could bear to sleep in his old room, so full of bad memories and suffering.

Hermione watched him while he was thinking and managed to come near him enough to whisper, 'We will make good memories for you Severus.'

He looked at her and sneered, 'I do not need your pity!' and left the house in a hurry.

Hermione sighed. The man was constantly swinging between nasty and nice. She knew she hadn't said anything wrong, but maybe he wasn't used to having compassion, and mistook it for pity. She did not want to pry into his emotions. They all came to her due to the spell but she was trying very hard to make him more comfortable around her.

Severus was sitting on a bench in the garden. As usual he had lost his control in front of her. He had suffered too much in this house and he was asking himself why he decided to bring her here.

_Maybe to make her understand that she would be better off without you,_ his traitorous mind whispered.

Hermione located him and sat beside him. 'I wasn't offering you my pity, Severus. I apologise for having assumed that I could help you. It's this bond that make me feel your emotions and you can't expect me to turn a deaf ear.'

He sighed. 'I know.' He wasn't able to apologise even though he knew he had wronged her. 'Why don't we cook something for dinner?'

She nodded and let the argument go. After all, she was not sure that Severus Snape knew how to apologise.

The evening and the meal went by very quietly, they talked about superficial things, avoiding more serious debates for fear they'd get angry at one other.

Around eleven they were preparing to turn in for the night when Severus hissed and touched his left arm.

Hermione looked scared; he had been summoned.

'Stay here, I will be back soon,' he managed to say before Apparating away.

Hermione was still pacing the living room at dawn, her nerved frayed to breaking point. Suddenly, a very dishevelled looking Severus Apparated into the centre of the room.

Looking at her worried face, he said, 'Hermione, open the cabinet in the corner and bring me two bottles, one blue and one green.'

She ran to the cabinet and retrieved the ones he wanted.

He took them from her and she followed him to his bedroom door. She made to follow him inside, but he blocked her way, saying, 'Now go to bed. I am fine. We will talk later.' He closed the door and left a very surprised, scared and annoyed Hermione behind.

She could feel his exhaustion and his tiredness but at least he could have said something more! She sighed, the man really did not know how to treat women.


	6. How to understand a Snape

AN: I would like to thank:

Caeria: whoever you are I liked your reviews and I will ask my beta about the double quotes, regarding the line you quote ... I liked it very much too, I just thought that he had done many things in his life and some of them weren't really good so he does not feel that he is the best choice for a young girl

Natsuyori, EvenstArwen, Watergoddesskasey, danradcliffe6656, babyruth15, Smiles28, LadyMoofin (I agree with you LOL) thanks for your support and for liking my fic

Lise Girardi: I like Draco very much and usually he is the good guy but in this one i need him to be a bit bad :) you will see why at the end

Sallene: Severus cannot die because of the curse if you read in chapter it says : The article was saying that in 879 BC, a witch wanted to protect her husband from his enemies and she performed this spell. The result was to link the two of them, to unite their souls. While one of them was alive the other could not die and they could not be separated for more than a day, else the spell would take the two back to the last place they had been together.>>

MagikAlianne: I agree with you, he should treat her right ... but we know how Severus is ;) well I'm happy that you like my fic and thanks for reviewing

And the wonderful snarkyroxy that betaed this chapter and made it good.

6. How to understand a Snape

Around midday, a rested Severus emerged from his room wearing a fresh set of black clothes. He saw Hermione having breakfast and while pouring himself a cup of coffee he sat in front of her.

She feigned disinterest in him and went on buttering her slice of bread.

He smirked; the little Gryffindor wanted to play. How very Slytherin of her! It was very unfortunate that he knew how to play better than her.

Hermione resisted for another five minutes and then cleared her throat. Severus raised an eyebrow but did not say anything.

Hermione was fuming. She put down her piece of bread and said, 'All right. You win, Severus. Now please do tell me what happened when you were summoned.'

His smirk widened. 'I'm glad you finally gave up that silly act, _dear_ Hermione.' His voice, when pronouncing the endearment, was dripping with sarcasm. 'I am afraid I cannot reveal anything to you. Suffice to say that soon you will know.'

Hermione glared at him.

Severus had always thought that he was good at diverting attention and therefore he told her something that he knew would at least give him a short reprieve from her incessant questioning. 'Shall we walk along the beach? There are some herbs that I want to show you.'

Hermione, though still glaring at him, nodded, and took his arm to go for a walk.

While they were walking, she noticed that this was the first time he had let her touch him, if the almost kiss incident was not taken into account. She was wondering what it would be like to spend the rest of her life with him.

Severus was watching her and after a while he asked, 'What are you thinking?'

She blushed a bit and then sincerely replied, 'I was just thinking that this is the first time you've offered your arm to me.'

Severus was slightly taken aback. He had not realised that they had been walking arm in arm, as a _real _couple would do, for a while. _The girl must be growing on me,_ he pondered.

'Well, if you remember I told you that we could not have any physical approach until your graduation, but after that we are going to have around four month before the year finishes. I thought that we could gradually become acquainted with each other.'

She smiled. 'I agree. I quite like to walk this way.' And then, the awkward moment was dissolved when he started to show her the herbs.

Hermione insisted in taking some of them home and they had an interesting afternoon discussing the different uses of some of the herbs in potions.

That night Severus kindled the fire and they sat comfortably on the sofa, each reading a book. Around ten, Hermione yawned and stood up from the sofa.

'I am off to bed. I wish you a good night,' said Hermione and quickly, before losing courage, she kissed his cheek and ran from the room.

Everything had happened very fast and by the time Severus' brain registered what had happened, he found himself sitting alone on the sofa, with only the memory of Hermione's kiss lingering on his cheek.

He started to think about the whole situation but then, too worried about the outcome of his reflections, decided instead to retire for the night.

Hermione was lying in her bed at one o'clock. She was tossing and turning but could not fall asleep. She had kissed him! How was she going to face him tomorrow? He was still her teacher.

Severus, who had been trying to sleep as well, was annoyed that he could feel her distress. She was probably regretting the kiss. Honestly! Like it was a big thing! But then another thought entered his mind. Has she ever kissed anyone with a purpose other than pure friendship?

Knowing the girl, she had been spending far too much time in the library and with her two friends to have kissed anyone in _that_ way.

He sighed, rose from the bed and walked out of his room. He proceeded to knock at her door. 'Hermione, can I come in?'

Hermione jumped almost out of bed but then replied, 'Yes.' She took her blanket and covered herself up to her nose.

He stepped near to the bed and sat on it. 'Why can't you sleep?'

She remained silent.

He tried not to be intimidating but it was hard for a man that was a master of intimidation. 'Hermione, I am not angry with you for the kiss.'

'Really?' came a muffled reply.

He almost smiled at the timid girl who was looking at him with mingled shame and hope in her eyes.

'Yes, really. Actually, I'm a bit cross that you didn't let me give you a good night kiss as well,' he said, watching her reaction.

She lowered the blanket and very timidly she offered her cheek.

He took her chin and placed a light kiss on her mouth. 'Sleep well.'

Hermione was left speechless. He watched her and smiled. 'See you tomorrow.' Severus stood up and left the room.

Hermione touched her mouth. He had really kissed her! She smiled, it was not that bad for a first kiss after all.

Severus was now wondering what made him do such a thing. Deep down he knew that he was starting to care for the girl, but it was very dangerous for him to feel anything for Hermione.

He had survived as a spy because he did not have anything to lose. He knew that nobody was waiting for him, that no one would ever miss him. But now, he had something to live for and that was a scary thought. It could distract him from his mission. He knew on that account, he was doomed; the girl was in his life for good. He could only adjust to this strange new life quickly, and hope for the best.

Hermione and Severus spent the last day on the beach, she sunbathing and he reading.

When they got back to Hogwarts, they once again were absorbed with their own lives.

Hermione had to study for her NEWTs and Severus was organizing the defence of Hogwarts with the Headmaster and the Order.

The Dark Lord was planning to attack the day of the graduation. He was counting on the fact that the seventh year Slytherins would join forces with the Death Eaters to finally destroy Dumbledore and Potter.

…_NEWTs and Graduation…_

Hermione, Ron, Harry and the rest of the school started their exams on a beautiful morning of June.

The week was very long, with exams taking places both in the mornings and afternoons.

Severus and Hermione managed to see each other only during the meals. They were both very tense, for different reasons, but they could not find a minute to meet in private.

The night before the graduation ceremony, the Head of Houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw reunited their seventh year students and informed them of what was going to happen the following day. They were offered a way out. If they did not want to stay and fight they could leave that night with the other students.

No one left. Obviously the Slytherins were not informed. Severus had fought with Albus about this decision but in the end he had accepted that they should not be informed. He knew that the majority already knew of the attack through other means, and were going to side with Voldemort.

That night, after McGonagall informed the Gryffindors, Hermione ran to see Severus.

He opened the door of his private quarters and let her in.

She looked at him. 'So, was it this information you withheld from me that morning?'

Severus nodded. 'I had to let you concentrate on your studies. Hermione, I want you to know that no matter what is going to happen tomorrow, I will do my best to protect you.'

She shook her head. 'I don't need your protection. I just want you to promise me that you will try to remain alive. If we both die there is not going to be any tomorrow for us but if one of us keeps living then so will the other.'

He opened his arms and she went to him. He hugged her for a long time, neither of them wanting to be the first to let go. Finally, he said, 'You should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a difficult day.'

She nodded and was about to leave when he took her again in his arms and kissed her.

Hermione kissed him back.

She left him after a few more minutes and spent the rest of the night with Ron and Harry planning the demise of Voldemort.


	7. The Final Battle

AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story and a special thanks to snarkyroxy for her beating :)

7. The Final Battle

The fight broke out the next day while they were calling the names of graduates. Both sides were ready and the battle began.

The Death Eaters were using killing curses while the side of the Light tried, at least in the beginning, to use milder hexes and curses.

When students started seeing their friends fall victim to the Unforgivables however, they lost any remorse they may have previously felt in killing their adversaries.

Severus was trying to locate Hermione, Weasley and Potter, while also trying to defend himself and help the Order without blatantly announcing his loyalties to the Death Eaters all around him.

He finally spotted the "Golden Trio" on the other side of the battlefield. They were rapidly approaching the Dark Lord. He made for Hermione's side; he would make sure she was not hit by any nasty spell.

Lucius, who was fighting valiantly with the Death Eaters, noticed that Severus was trying to reach the Mudblood, and also made towards the young trio.

Hermione, Ron and Harry finally found themselves in front of Voldemort.

He looked at them venomously and hissed, 'Finally we meet again, Potter. This time I will end the job that I started many years ago.'

Harry looked at him with absolute loathing. 'You will die at my hands, Tom Riddle. You will now pay for all the suffering you caused me, my loved ones and the rest of the world.'

Hermione and Ron stood back-to-back with Harry, determined to protect him from any attack by the Death Eaters.

The battle was raging, Harry and Voldemort were duelling but for a long time neither of them managed to overcome the other. Finally, Fawkes reached Harry and then managed to distract his opponent. Harry aimed his wand at Voldemort and said clearly, 'Avada Kedavra.'

The Dark Lord was no more.

All the combatants stopped their fighting and the Death Eaters, without their leader, scattered and Apparated away. The Aurors followed them.

Lucius did not Apparate and, reaching the place where Hermione was, turned his head to Severus. With a mad grin on his face, he spat, 'Watch your Mudblood die! Avada Kedavra!'

Severus didn't recall hearing the spell, or seeing the flash of green light. All he was aware of was throwing himself bodily in front of Hermione. The crowd watched, horrified, at the scene unfolding before their eyes.

Severus fell hard to the ground and before Lucius could cast another spell he was captured and taken away.

Hermione knelt near Severus' still body and reached out to touch his face with a trembling hand. 'Severus... Severus, please wake up.'

When he didn't respond she grabbed his shoulders and shook him, crying for him to open his eyes until she was screaming.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her own, and looked down to see him watching her. 'Why are you screaming Hermione, I can hear you perfectly well.'

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. 'Severus.' She hugged and kissed him, the people watching the scene either amused or shocked. Nobody could believe that he had really protected Hermione Granger from a killing curse and survived himself.

Albus walked up to them, smiling, and suggested taking Severus to the infirmary to make sure everything was all right.

Madam Pomfrey ordered for him a day of rest in the infirmary; she wanted to keep him under observation and forbade any visitors.

Hermione and the rest of the winning side proceeded to the Great Hall for the arduous task of counting the dead. Everybody had lost at least a friend or a relative and there was much grief and sorrow, despite their victory. The Weasleys had lost Percy, who had fought valiantly with his family.

Neville had survived but he had lost Luna; they had been together for a year and he was heartbroken.

Ginny had lost Dean Thomas and was being comforted by Ron and Harry.

_ …the spell is lifted…  
_

Albus spotted Hermione sitting alone and approached her. 'Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?'

She nodded.

Albus sighed. 'I know that today we have lost many but we have also freed the world from this evil. I must now admit that I found a cure to break the spell between you and Severus, but I did not tell either of you.'

Hermione stared at him in shock and he went on. 'I know that I was wrong in meddling with yours and Severus' lives. I apologise for the delay with which I administered the cure. Hermione, you are free. You deserve to have a choice. I will tell Severus as well. Go and live Hermione. You are young and I hope sooner or later you will forgive me.'

Hermione stood up from the bench and ran. She packed her belongings and after leaving the castle she Apparated away.

Albus saw her disappearing and proceeded to break the news to Severus. He was surprised, when after telling him the story, the Potion Professor did not utter a single word.

After a while he just said, 'Thank you, Albus, for freeing Miss Granger. As for myself, I resign.'

Albus tried to apologise and to convince Severus to stay but he did not succeed and sadly, saw the man he loved like a son Apparate away from Hogwarts and his life.

Hermione was at home. She had read in the Daily Prophet that the magical world had been celebrating the victory for a whole week.

She had written to her friends, telling them not to worry about her, she was home to spend a bit of time with her family.

During the week she thought about Severus, the spell and the Headmaster's meddling. She had been informed that Severus had resigned and disappeared.

Nobody knew where he was but she suspected that she could find him… the question was whether she wanted to.

She weighed her options and finally, she arrived at the conclusion that she did love Severus Snape. He was a bit annoying at times, petty in his little jealousies, but after all that, he still made her happy.

She said goodbye to her family and with a small trunk she Apparated in front of a cottage in Cornwall.

She stood in front of the door for a few minutes, composing herself, and then bravely she knocked once.

There was no answer from inside. She knocked again and again, until a voice shouted, 'Go away, Albus. I do not wish to talk to you.' The voice seemed slurred. Had Severus been drinking?

She knocked again and he finally opened the door. The sight of him almost frightened her, he had not shaved his beard for a week and it seemed he had not changed his clothes for that long either. Behind him at least ten empty bottles of whisky could be seen.

He looked at her malevolently and sneered, 'What do you want?'

She sighed, this was going to be more difficult than expected. 'Severus, I came here because I love you. I don't care whether it was a spell that made me fall for you but I want to be with you. I am here asking you to give us a chance.'

He sneered again. 'Miss Granger, I can assure you that now that the spell is broken I do not wish to see you ever again. You are not my type and I do not like to repeat myself. Go away.'

Severus saw her hurt expression and felt something pull inside his heart, but he squashed the feeling and just shut the door in her face.

Hermione stayed rooted to the spot in front of the door for a moment that seemed to last forever. When she finally regained her senses, she turned away from the door and prepared to Apparated away. But she hesitated…

She considered that he had never been easy to understand and that maybe he thought that she felt pity for him. Besides, he had lost almost all his seventh year Slytherin students and may be bitter and upset because he couldn't save them.

He usually disliked himself quite a lot and in this moment in time she couldn't put it past him that he hated himself to such an extent that he was convinced he didn't deserve a chance to be happy with her.

She got angry at the injustice. He had been brave and he had fought harder than anyone else for the safety of the magical word. He deserved a chance to be loved and she deserved that too. So, turning back to the door and drawing her wand, she shouted, 'Alohomora!'

The door flung open with a bang.

Hermione entered the cottage with a very determined look. Severus was watching her with a mixture of admiration and anger.

Ignoring his expression, she simply said, 'Severus Snape, if you thought it was that easy to get rid off me then you are sorely mistaken. I know for a fact that you feel the same way about me as I do for you. Why else would you have thrown yourself in front of me to die? Because I am not your type? So, you either give us a chance or I swear that I will annoy you until you surrender. You deserve to be loved and to be happy like everyone else!'

Severus watched the witch in front of him with wonder. He would have never thought that she could love him but here she was. He knew that she would have given a lot of thought to her proclamation before coming here tonight, and that she was free from the spell. She really loved him and for once in his life, he did exactly what his heart was shouting him to do.

He took her in his arms and kissed her.

THE END

AN: Next fiction is "How to Forget a Granger Every Month"


End file.
